Fire Storm
by Saturn's Heart
Summary: The past seems to catch up and yet it doesn't. -Full Summery Inside-


» § «

Fire Storm

By: Saturn's Heart

» § «

Disclaimers: I dun own Sailor Moon, songs, or Gundam Wing, they belong to their rightful owners I'm just using them for a twisted story (well sorta twisted) Anyways enjoy!

» § «

Author Notes: Okay I wrote this more then eleven years ago. I'm shocked to no end I still have this. I found another old one on my old name of _'Sairys SkyeWind'_ however that name is long gone I have no idea what happened to it. But I am in a process of re-writing a lot of my old stories and this used to be up till I pulled it down, to be worked on but forgot about it. Bear in mind I haven't wrote anything remotely GW/SM in a long time. What I'll probably do is merge the current chapters to make this a bit longer then what I had originally.

» § «

Summery: The past seems to catch up and yet it doesn't. Three souls two from another time and yet not. One a former princess and vice foreign minister of Sanc Kingdom. What secrets are being held and would it cause more damage then good? What is the seemingly plot behind the capture of one Fiery Priestess?

-Key-

_"Hello (Italic)" -Japanese/Telepathic talking/Thoughts_

"Hello (Normal)" -English

_**"Hello (Bold/Italic)" -Flashbacks/Letters/Dreams**_

"**Hello (Bold)" -Television/Radio/Telephone**

» § «

Chapter I

» § «

"Not now not ever. I shall never join with you!" A female voice rang through fiery halls of hell. A woman with long ebony hair and fiery purple eyes screamed in rage and pain as yet another ball of fire tore through her tender flesh.

Her skin was scorched and her hair had melted and was clinging to her scalp in massive clumps. She had on pieces of tattered clothes and stood bare feet on a rocky patch of ground. She had tilted her head backwards to see the man who was administering this awful pain in her. She had every intention of killing him when she got free.

She let out another scream as another ball of fire tore apart her flesh. This time, she could not avoid death. Slowly she sagged against the chains on the wall. The hot chains cut through her scorched flesh and hit her bones. She moaned in pain as she slowly and painfully slipped of into another world.

» § «

Rei awoke with a start; she looked around the place she was in, a dark cell without windows. Her throat was dry and her eyes hurt terribly. She turned her head to her left when she had a sound. Suddenly the room was filled with light and she shut her eyes against the pain.

"Hello bitch, get off your lazy ass and get into the office." A harsh voice says from the door way and Rei struggles to her feet. When she finally stands, she is shoved forward by the man who had walked behind her. "Hurry up; we don't have all day you know." He said again and shoved her harder. She stumbled into a hall and a cool breeze brush against her skin; she realized that she was naked.

She brought her arms up to cover her breasts when she was pushed again and she stumbled into another room. The door shut behind her and she whimpered in confusion. A voice out of the shadows spoke to her. "Hello, welcome to the O.Z. prison camp. You are one of the most unfortunate beings on the earth to be captured. From now on you belong to us. There are some clothes on the desk, put them on." the harsh voice sounded female. Rei did as she was told and hurriedly put on the clothes noticing that she didn't have any underwear. She figured that she had better keep her mouth shut and she won't get in trouble.

After she was done dressing, she straightened up. That's when she realized she had her long hair. Flashes of her previous life ran through her mind. She whimpered in protest when she saw the ball of fire rushing towards her.

Rei fell to the ground in the office and the figure stepped out of the shadows. She walked over to the fallen Rei and felt for her pulse, a little weak but after rest and training she wouldn't be so weak.

"Guards, come get her, she fainted again." the figure shouted into the halls and immediately rushed inside the room. They picked up Rei and dumped her in her room on the floor. She whimpered as she lay unconscious.

» § «

_**Dream Sequence**_

» § «

_**"Not now, not ever!" a person who looked like her yelled in rage.**_

_**Then another flash**_

_**"Say it bitch, I didn't here you?" a voice commanded**_

_**Another flash.**_

_**"Join us or die!" a different voice yelled.**_

» § «

_**End Dream Sequence**_

» § «

She whimpered and moaned on the tiny cell room before awaking to the cold room. She quickly scanned the whole entire room before struggling onto the bed. When she got on the cot, she snuggled against the thin blanket and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

» § «

Somewhere from afar, a tall woman watched in anger as the girl was tortured. She turned to misty window and smiled as she saw the future that was to come.

» § «

"Come in, what do you want with me now Duo?" A harsh voice said and turned to watch the door open and a Woman walk in. "Oh, Sorry lady Une. So any news?"

"Yeah, actually we have reports of O.Z. kidnapping people. They have kidnapped over 300 people in the past one week." the woman walked over and sat down on the baby blue sofa. She looked around the cabin. *I have to admit, he has improved* she commented to herself as she half listened to what he was saying.

"...I thought we had destroyed O.Z.?" He asked and she replied instantly.

"This isn't the original O.Z., It's an organization that decided to destroy the earth and they are kidnapping people without memory or from hospitals and sending them to do their dirty work. Then after they complete a mission they kill the person. In the most disturbing way possible."

The woman looked at his face. For the first time since forever she actually saw some signs of emotions play on his face. He listened to her words in disgust. "So we have a new mission?"

"Yeah, we have to find the new Gundam pilot. The Gundam is red and black with a tiny eight pointed flame star drawing on the center of its chest. Dr. J said it should appear soon. The Gundams name is FireStorm or something close to it."

"Okay...But do you have any descriptions of the Gundam pilot? How does he look? Age?" He asked not convinced.

"I don't know Heero, Dr. J wanted it to be a surprise, believe it or not. He said that we needed a challenge." Lady Une stood up and headed towards the door leaving as Heero shifted already lost in thoughts. "Bye Heero, I have to tell the rest about this." She waved quickly and stepped outside the cabin shutting the door behind her.

» § «

Two Months Later

» § «

Rei lay on a soft warm bed quietly, tears streamed down her face as she realized that she was all alone in this new world. This time the scouts weren't here. Not at all, she had to do this on her own. She knew Usagi and the rest would have come looking for her if she was alive, but maybe they saw her dead body, that's why they gave up.

The door to the room opened and a short old man walked in. "Rei, its time for you to sleep, tomorrow is a big day. But rest right now; all that training must have taken a lot out of you." Rei nodded slightly as the man then stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. He clicked his three claws together and walked towards his own sleeping chamber.

» § «

Heero Yui the pilot of Wing ZERO typed furiously at the keyboard, he had been looking for clues for the new Gundam for over a month and a half with no sign of it. What in the hell was Dr. J up to now? He asked himself as he continued to type.

All the other boys were conducting their own searches their own way, when one of them found something they would contact the rest. Well he sure as hell wasn't getting anywhere.

» § «

A tall woman smiled as she looked at the misty windows, everything was running according to plan once again.

» § «

Duo Maxwell was watching T.V.; he switched between the new channel and the movie channel, every once in a while he would listen to the news long enough to here anything important.

_**"And, there has been sitting of a Gundam, civilians who have seen it say that it is all black and red. They have seen it twice now patrolling the nearby skies for there have been reports of O.Z. mobile dolls in the area, more on that in the next half hour."**_ The T.V. said and Duo froze.

When it switched to commercials he rushed to the phone immediately calling up Heero.

» § «

"Sweet, that was intense. Damn I could get addicted to this thing." Rei grinned as she jumped out of the open cockpit and landed gracefully on the ground after doing a flip in midair. A huge smile graced her face and her long dark swung around her. Her large purple eyes twinkled with mischief as she headed to Dr. J's office.

"Hello, Rei, is seeing that you are feeling better?" Dr. J who sat on a black cushy chair said as Rei sauntered in as if she owned the place.

"Hell yeah a lot better," she giggled and said, "Well that was really cool. Do you think that I'm ready now?"

"Yes, Please sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

"Sure" Rei plopped down on another black chair and listened to Dr. J as he filled her in on what she was to do.

» § «

_**"Heero, is that you? Okay well turn on to the news. Sighting of a new Gundam has been made. You have to see they have a picture of it. Turn it on now."**_ Duo yelled over the telephone to Heero.

_**"Yeah, calm down Duo. The news isn't running away." **_Heero grumbled and walked over to the T.V. to turn it on. When he did he immediately froze. That marching was almost like the Wing. He slowly sat down keeping his eyes on the T.V. and listening to every word.

_**"Duo, call the others, tell them. I'll call Noin and Lady Une and Sally?"**_

_**"Sure Buddy." **_Duo hung up the phone and then picked it up again starting to call the other pilots immediately.

» § «

"But, Relena you do have to listen to me. We can't afford to have you going off by yourself. Not during this time."

"Noin you heard me. I at least want to be able to go shopping for clothes alone. What could happen to me if I went into a private mall alone?" Relena protested as Noin tried to set guards on her again.

"EVERYTHING! Last time you were in a mall alone you were kidnapped." Noin retorted annoyed that Relena refuses to listen to reason.

"Yeah, last time. But who is stupid enough to try that twice?" Relena asked nonchalantly.

"O.Z. could?" Noin replied with much sarcasm.

"Well, personally I think they have to be dumb asses to do that." Relena replied as she stood up and walked out of the study annoyed as her long brown skirt swishing around her feet as the high heeled sandals clicked on the marble ground.

» § «

"Okay, Ready." Rei talked through a tiny screen on her wrist.

"Make sure you tell me when you get there. Remember, no fighting with Wing ZERO. Not know at least."

"Sure, no fighting with Wing ZERO and call back when I get there and then cut all contact with you." Rei parroted what she was to do then click off the vid phone and started typing on the control keys. With a silent vacuum sound the FireStorm took to air.

» § «

The tall figure watched silently. A giggle erupted from her lips as she watched her dear friend take off. She knew what mischief she was up to. She just couldn't wait to see the boy's faces when they realized that the Gundam pilot was a girl. Oh the humiliation.

» § «

Rei landed firestorm in front of a line of Gundams. She inspected each and every one of them before she turned off the ZERO System which she had mastered way before the pilots of Wing ZERO, Epyon, and Sandrock and disconnected from the computer. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she opened the cockpit.

She had shown them that she could manage the Gundam. Now to see what they would think of a female Gundam pilot. As the cockpit opened she put on her black gloves and her dark sunglasses to complete her look. She was dressed in knee high black riding boots, a tight black jumpsuit with a red stripe across the chest and dark red lipstick. The cockpit door opened all the way and she stood up on the heavy metal door that was now parallel to the ground beneath her.

She knew that her jumpsuit fitted all her female curves properly showing that she was clearly a woman. All the Gundam pilots opened their cockpits and stood on the doors as Rei had. She saw shock on their faces as they stared at her. "INJUSTICE! A weak onna cannot pilot a Gundam." A Chinese man let out in disgust and disbelief.

"Oh well, guess you were wrong." Rei shouted back in a cocky voice. She knew that she was gonna have fun. But this was already too much fun. She had to agree on one thing though. They were hot with a double "T".

"Hello, Miss, I'm Quatre Rebaba Winner." A blond introduced himself.

A tall, brown haired guy with odd bangs then introduced himself." I have no name, but if you must call me something, call me Trowa, Trowa Barton" He said with a low voice.

"Heero Yui" another brown messy haired one said. His cold blue eyes burned right through Rei.

"Hey, babe, I'm Duo Maxwell. Just call me Duo." another man with a long braid said. '_Damn he is fine.'_ Rei thought to herself as she waited for the Chinese to introduce himself.

"Chang Wufei. Call me Wufei and nothing else onna." _'Internal jackass...Thinks high and mighty of himself.' _the last one said. Rei had already known who all of them were but she just wanted to know what their personalities were.

"Well boys, call me Rei Storms. My Gundams name is FireStorm and that's all you need to know right about now. Dr. J sent me to tell you that you had better been training because the new O.Z. is gathering an army and you need to be ready to fight. So where am I staying?"

"With all of us at my mansion Miss. Storms" The blonde said politely '_How did you end up fighting Mr. polite?'_ Rei asked herself as she studied the boys.

"Okay. Lead the way." With a swing of her long ebony black hair, she turned and sat back on her seat and closed the cockpit door. She turned on the screen and waited for them to start moving.

» § «

"Noin, tell me what this is all about? Why didn't you tell me that you and Zechs were going to be fighting? Get back in here Noin." Relena yelled in a very annoyed voice as she searched every room for her sister in law. She had known that there was a real reason why Noin was setting all this guards on her, it's because she had been sneaking out to spend time in the gym.

"Lena, I couldn't tell you. Heero didn't think it would be wise to tell you about our plans in case you were kidnapped. Or worst set up for ransom." Noin entered the large dining room where Relena Dorlain Peacecraft stood frustrated.

"Of course Heero: Mr. Know It All would think that. Oh god is swear one day I'm gonna hit that son of a bitch so hard he is gonna forget his name." Relena fumed as she started pacing the room as Noin backed out of the room carefully not wanting to upset the young woman more.

_'I'll show them what I can do. Exactly what I can do. I haven't been learning martial arts. I don't even believe_ _I used to have a crush on him. Damn.' _Relena stopped pacing and headed upstairs to her room. Little did anyone know this would be the last time they ever hear or see Relena Darlian/Peacecraft alive.

She had a serious look on her face. She locked her door in case someone wanted to check on her and headed straight for her closet. She took out a key that hung on her necklace and used it to open a black box that she had hidden under her underwear. Hidden under the false bottom of the drawer.

She opened the box and took out the black almost new gun. She loaded it with ammo and tucked it into her bra holster. Then she shut the box and put it back where it was. She then entered her large walk in closet and went to the very end. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a tight red tank-top. Then a large leather coat and some gloves. She picked up a pair of scissors and went over to her bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, she grabbed a handful of hair and chopped it off. Her honey blond hair was now chin length. She dumped the hair in the toilet bowl. Next was to strip the color of her hair to it's original color. Black with deep blue highlights. Then she flushed the toilet and headed to her makeup drawer.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled cunningly as she then headed back to the closet and put on some white tennis shoes and brushed her hair. Smiling, she went over to the balcony and looked down.

With a deep breath, she started climbing down the railing.

» § «

Two Hours Later

» § «

"So, do you think you could do it? I heard you have a Gundam you are working on? If you could train me I'll be willing to pilot it." Relena snapped some as she stood up straight in front of Dr. J and stared at him with her icy blue eyes that looked almost violet. She had removed her contacts.

"I don't know; you know they will be searching for you?" Dr. J replied calmly as he studied her. She had really changed her appearance. She had been probably wearing a ton of makeup to cover her deeply tanned skin and dyed her hair to make it look honey blonde when it was really a black with deep blue highlights.

"Exactly, they wouldn't think that I was here? Dr. J you have to help me. I'm tired of being princess and vice foreign minister. Life sucks and everyone expects me to be a weak female. Which I assure you I am not." Her voice was also much more mature than the high pitched voice everyone was so used to.

"Okay fine, but first we have to find a way to stop them from looking for you. Then you have to go through serious training. While you are training I'll finish your Gundam. What do you want it to look like?"

"Black and deep blue. I want a deep blue eight pointed flame star on the front. I'll call it IceAngel." Relena replied unaware the coincidence of the symbolism.

"Okay. So what do you think of dying?" Dr. J asked her nonchalantly.

"Sure. Do you have a body that looks like me?" Relena asked raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Yeah, one of the dead Jane Doe's will do. We will make it seem like you were in a car crash okay?"

"Fine. So you work on that and I'll go change. Oh by the way, my new name is Angel Storms."

"We have the last name taken dear." Dr. J replied.

"Is that so...Fine, make me the sister of that person." Relena replied and headed to her new room.

» § «

Five Days Later

» § «

New on all channels held the same thing. The death of beloved princess Relena Dorlain/Peacecraft.

Everyone was saddened by the great loss they have all suffered. That is, everyone but the O.Z. foundation.

» § «

Angel Storms stood on the roof of the building she had been residing in for the past one and half months. Quietly she watched the sun set as the wind played with her shoulder length hair. It was now its natural black with deep blue highlights and her icy blue eyes that looked almost violet scanned the horizon for any unusual things.

Unknown to her someone was also watching the young warrior.

» § «

"Rei, get you ass down here!" A voice rang through the large mansion as Rei looked for a place to hide. Finally finding one, she slipped into a dark closet and waited. She calmed her breath and let another mischievous smile match the twinkle in her eyes.

She heard stomping on the floor and she froze in her hiding place, not wanting to give her position away." Come out come out wherever you are" a sing song male voice said as he entered the room. "I know you are here Rei. And you are going to pay dearly for what you have done."

A figure covered in black tar and feathers walked out of the room holding a katana in his hand mad as a hornet.

Rei let out a breath of relief and peeked out of her hiding place, making sure the way was clear; she rushed out and headed to find Duo.

As she ran through the many halls of the place she turned around a corner and ran right into Heero. "Watch where you are going." He said in a low harsh voice.

"Why don't you prince high and mighty. Or is that too much for you to do?" She sneered as she got to her feet.

"Omae wa korosu" He said and she found herself starring right into the barrel of his gun. Her once mischievous violet eyes turned dark with anger.

"Omae wa korosu" She said right back at him. A glare that rivaled Heero's own settled on her pretty face as her lips curved upwards in a cruel sneer. She pointed her hand at Heero and from her sleeve slid out a knife.

Heero and Rei continued staring at each other. Each waiting for the other to make a move.

That's how they were when Duo walked in. "Wow, talk about icy fire." He said as he watched the two. They seemed frozen in place. Rei's long hair started dancing in the wind that had come in through the many open windows but other than that, none of the two moved for what seemed like hours.

Finally Heero slowly dropped his hand and turned around and walked away. "Whew. Damn does he have to be so cold? I swear Dr. J said he had improved." Rei mumbled quietly to herself as she dropped her hand and turned to Duo. "Wanna go steal some chocolate?" She said and her mischievous look was back.

"Hell yeah babe. Nothing like stealing Quatre's chocolate. And he never gets mad." Duo linked his arm with Rei's and the two rushed to Quatre's room with a cackle.

» § «

A tall figure smiled. Mists swirled around her as she turned to another window. This one held a different person. She watched as the former princess of the Sanq kingdom trained. It was about time for the fates to stop controlling the dear child.

A tiny smile played on the figures lips as she slammed her staff into the ground and a door opened.

Violent winds filled the place creating a vacuum as the door closed behind her tall form.

» § «

Three Days Later

» § «

A large suit flew across the dark skies and was met by another, together they both headed towards the South Pole.

As they landed in the frozen land winds around them picked up. Blue and icy blue clashed with red and black. Communicators were turned on between them and they started talking.

"So, tell me why Dr. J told me to meet you here?" A female voice asked and was answered by another female voice.

"He said that you may know how to help me adjust to the new life of a Gundam pilot. I don't how but when I was in training I have very violent memories. He said that you went through the same thing only more recently and that you would be able to help."

"Well, first I must know your name?"

"I'm Angel Storms and you are?"

"Rei Storms. Why do you have the same last name?"

"I am to be your sister from now on."

"I see..." Rei stared at the face of a young woman of about the same age as her. She saw cold fire in the icy blue eyes that was almost violet. She continued to stare at the woman through the screen.

Something inside her clicked. She remembered her from somewhere. Suddenly visions of fire and a tall figure sitting on a throne filled her eyes and mind. She gasped in horror as she saw the girl chained to the wall beside her.

The other girl was screaming and struggling against the chains that just tore into her skin and flesh till they meet her bones. The girl moaned in pain and confusion of being there and her eyes watched Rei as she refused to join them.

Monsters from hell.

Rei snapped out of her thoughts as a loud sound was heard approaching them. They both turned their Gundams to face the lights that were getting closer to them. Suddenly their communicator screens turned on and both girls gasped in surprise at the picture on the screen.

Rei recovered first. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?" She asked.

"Dead. I'm sorry Rei. I am the only survivor." The woman said and a single tear slipped down her face.

"Why are you here? How did they die?" She asked again

"My post is sealed for the next millennia. Till then I shall be here fighting by your side."

A smile crossed Rei's face." Okay, well meet Angel Storms. She is my sister."

"I know."

"How did you know Sets, did you sent her here?"

"No. She is your blood sister. Everyone of the scouts has one but they were sent to different dimensions. When you were killed, you were sent to this dimension. Only she too had been there when you were killed that's why you are both here."

"Okay. So where are you staying? And is that a Gundam?"

"Yes it is Rei, her name is TimeWarp. And I have a house not far from the mansion. It's a cabin on the mountains. You could come live with me. I'm sure Angel would want to live with me since she probably doesn't want to meet the G-Boys yet?"

The quiet Angel now replied. "Sure thing. I'm not sure I could handle meeting Heero no baka right now. I might kill him."

Rei laughed at that." I know what you are talking about. He is so cold. No wonder Dr. J told me not to fight him. But I'm sure I will."

Setsuna watched the two. They had already become friends." Okay girls, time to go." Setsuna said and her icy white and black Gundam took to air and was followed by the FireStorm and IceAngel.

» § «

Heero walked around the hidden hangar for their Gundams to find that Rei's Gundam wasn't there. There was something off about that girl. She was too good to sneak out with a Gundam in the middle of the night without waking anyone up.

Heero sighed and then jumped into Wing ZERO's open cockpit and shut the door. He immediately connected to the ZERO system and headed out off there.

As he flew through the skies, he saw three lights in the distance. Curious, he rushed towards them. As he got nearer he realized that one of them was FireStorm.

Rei saw Wing ZERO approaching and sent both Angel and Setsuna on their way towards the house. She turned on her communicator and saw his cold face on the screen" What are you doing here Heero?"

"Who where those two you sent away?" He countered with his own question

"Why do you care? Heero, I've no time to play games with you." she growled low in her throat as she got really frustrated.

"I'm not the one playing games." he answered.

"Heero, don't make me fight you. Not now." Rei pleaded softly.

"Not now, but someday we will fight." Heero said and turned off the screen. He turned his Gundam and speed back home.

Rei just stared at the blank screen and slowly turned to follow Setsuna and Angel who were now two lights at the horizon.

» § «

"So Sets, what do you think is the problem?"

"I don't know Rei, but I'm leaving, I came here to make sure that you and Angel got to meet each other and to also tell you that you can either live in my cabin with her or come visit during weekends."

"Sure Sets, for now I'll visit but I think I'll have to move in. I don't get along with Mr. Perfect soldier I own the world and don't show emotions. I think I could fight that bastard to the death."

"Please Rei, watch your language, princesses don't talk with such a tongue." Setsuna chided playfully as Rei snorted unladylike.

"Fuck my language Sets, I just want to get down to business before it's too late. I have to find the founder of O.Z. before the G-Boys do so I can kill him."

"I thought she was the woman"

"Hell no Sets, HOW can you be the Guardian of Time and not even know that. It's Jadeite."

"Oh, well THAT explains it."

"Sure as hell does Sets. I can't wait till I kill the bastard for killing me. I wonder if any other the other generals were with him. Serves him right for betraying me."

"I know you loved him Rei. And I was sorry that the love you had for him wasn't enough"

"Oh well, don't worry bout that Sets, When I kill him then I'll find myself some hot guy to fall in love with and it sure as hell isn't gonna be a soldier."

"Oh I know it won't be" Setsuna smiled a little as she remembered what she saw in the mirrors. Her smile grew into a grin until Rei stared at her oddly.

"What's so funny Sets?"

"Nothing Go to bed its late."

"Sure...Change the subject why don't you...I know you'll be gone by morning so do you mind telling me what Relena has to do with this?"

"She is you sister as you already know, but she is also your twin. She has your power in the opposite. She is the Ice fire goddess. She burns fire colder than ice."

"Oh so you mean that we have kinda duplicates only their powers are the opposite of ours?"

"Yeah, you, Sere, Hota and Me. That is because each of us was the messiahs. You well know that Hota is the Messiah of Silence and Darkness, Sere is the Messiah of Peace and Light, You're the Messiah of War and History and I'm the Messiah of Time and Space. None can survive without the other."

"Thanks Sets, g'night"

"G'night Rei. I'll be gone tomorrow but if you need to contact me the password is Time Wrap."

Rei go to her feet and headed to her room upstairs. Downstairs, Setsuna Meiou gathered her things and got ready to head to L1 to do more research and find Dr. J.

» § «

Two Weeks Later

» § «

"Hey Q, I wanted to talk to you about something" Rei entered the study where Quatre was reading a book.

"About what Rei, you and Heero didn't shot each other again did you?" Quatre asked as he set his book down and looked up at Rei who was smiling.

"Oh no, if I shot him I wouldn't tell anyone till I made sure he was dead. It's about living here."

"What about it, you're not happy? Is anyone treating you wrong? Tell me and I'll tell Rashid about it." Quatre got to his feet and walked towards her with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no, it's about moving out. I have a friend who has a cabin in the mountains and I want to move in with her. I miss someone to gossip with and you guys don't talk much except for Duo." She said still standing.

"Are you sure. I mean I know you could get lonely here with no girls to talk and gossip about but are you sure that you want to leave? Your friend could move in with us if she wants?"

"No Q. I just really need to move. I don't feel right living of you and your money even if you're rich and all. But I'll visit each month. If I can."

"Okay, if you're really sure?"

"Thanks Q. My friend Angel will come pick me up tomorrow if that's okay. I hope you'll be around to meet her she's really great." Rei said and gave Quatre a hug surprised that he didn't blush.

"Sure thing. Okay, go tell the rest about it." Quatre said and went back to his book.

"Bye and thanks Q." She said and got out of his study. "Now to find Duo and play one last trick on Wufei and someone else." She muttered under her breath and raced down the stair and out into the back lawn.

"Duo, Duo? Where are you I got something you would want to see?" She yelled and went around to the pool where Duo and the rest of the guys were either swimming or reading or just staring into space.

"Really? Let me see." Duo rushed out of the pool and rushed towards her dripping.

"Follow me?" She said and turned to go.

"No no, Wufei has something to tell you." He said trying not to grin.

"Okay but it better be fast because you'll really want to see it?" She turned around again and headed for where Wufei was at the edge of the pool talking to Heero.

"So what's up Wu-Man?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

"Well, I and Heero found something and we wanted to tell you about it." Wufei said with a serious look on his face letting the nickname slide for once.

"Yeah, what is it?" She looked from Wufei to Heero who was just as usual.

"This." Heero grabbed her left arm and Wufei her right and they tossed her into the pool as Rei let out a scream as she hit the water.

"You are gonna pay for that you stumping people." She said after she surfaced gasping for breath. "Oh you are gonna pay for that."

Heero let a small smile slip into his expression and Wufei was rolling on the ground laughing and so was Duo. Trowa just grinned and went back to his book.

"Duo, Lets go before I change my mind." She said and pulled herself out of the pool. She stalked towards the towel rack and grabbed a towel. She unsuccessfully tried to dry her clothes. "Ugg, fine." She threw the towel on the ground and pulled her tank-top of.

That caused all the guys there to stop what they were doing and stare. "What don't tell me you've never seen a girl in a bikini top before?" She said frustrated and then a smile crept onto her face.

She unbuttoned her pants and took them off and then put a towel around her neck. She was in her black and red bikini swimsuit and the guys were just nodding and staring.

She then grabbed onto Duo's hand and pulled him towards her room where she had three water guns on the bed filled with black ink.

"Duo, would you stop staring at my ass?" She said and turned around to face him

"But, you got a great one babe." He said in a whiny tone of voice.

"I know. All that training wasn't for nothing." She said with a smile. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm moving out tomorrow and I want to leave Wu-man and Heero a gift."

"Sure thing, so what do you need help with? Wait a minute; did you say you're moving out tomorrow?" He had stopped in the middle of the room and his face had gone pale. "Why babe? I'll miss someone to mess around with and eat Q's chocolate?" He said.

"I have to Duo. I have to go stay with Relena because we found something out and I don't want her out in the mountains alone. Please don't tell anyone why okay? She IS my sister and she's alive but you can't tell it's her. She quit putting on a facade for everyone." Rei said softly and sat down.

"Lena's alive? Then whose body was that we buried?" He asked softly and sat down too.

"A Jane doe body. Duo, she couldn't do it any more. She was tired of pretending for every one. She couldn't take it anymore."

"So your just gonna go? Can I come visit?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll hook you up with her? Who knows? But only you and make sure NO one knows." Rei grinned and then went and picked up two of the guns. "Could you set this up to go off when they open their doors?"

"Hell YEAH. When?"

"Tomorrow morning when they wake up. Can you do that?"

"Leave it all to me babe. When are you leaving" Duo stood up and picked up the other gun and he and Rei headed to his room to start setting up.

"Morrow at around 10:00 A.M. Lena is gonna pick me up. But call her Angel, that's her middle name. And please Duo don't tell anyone?"

"I won't I promise. You should know that I'm Duo, I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie. That promise will go with me to the grave." He said and set the gun on his large bed.

"Thank you Duo this means a lot to me. I got to go change now Because I'm getting cold."

"See you at supper." Duo waved her off and locked his bedroom door and got to work.

» § «

Rei and Duo had finish setting up the joke; all they have to do is to wait for the right time so the joke would work. Dinner time came and went nothing special, on when Rei told them that she is moving out, the only ones who didn't know was Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. Rei had said she is moving out and moving in with this friend and sister she mentions but then stops when ever they ask who are they, it's like something she knew but she wasn't about to talk about. The only one who knew about her sister was Duo and he wasn't about to tell who Rei's sister is.

» § «

The next morning two LOUD screams filled the mansion, Heero and Wufei walked out of their rooms covered in multicolor ink. They stalked to the kitchen they know who was responsible but the problem is trying to FIND him. They know Rei is leaving that morning so they didn't think she would do anything. Trowa and Quatre was in the kitchen when both Heero and Wufei stalked in covered with multicolor ink, Quatre looked up and raised an eyebrow and Trowa said nothing.

"Umm Heero, Wufei what happen?" Quatre asked looking at the two young men covered in multicolored ink from head to toe.

"I'll give you ONE guess who it was." Was all Wufei said, at that moment Rei walked down dressed, it was about two minutes till her sister came to pick her up. Rei looked at the two that is covered in multicolor ink and gave a questioning look.

"What happen to you to?" Rei ask looking at the two.

"What does it look like Onna." Wufei said looking at Rei with slight annoyance as Rei continue to give them the questioning look.

"Oh? To me it looks like you have been playing with the color ink. Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Before the two could talk the door bell rang, Rei ran to the door where her sister was waiting. The others looked to see a young woman with black hair with deep blue highlights and icy blue eyes standing at the steps. Rei walked up to the other woman and gave her a hug and whispers something in her ear causing her to laugh, she glanced at Heero and Wufei, and then she pulled on Rei's arm and before they left Rei looked over her shoulders and gave the MOST sinister smirk they have ever seen then Rei let out a cackle.

"If you was wondering who's idea was it with the multicolor ink…It was MINE, MINE MINE!" with that she and Relena high tailed it out before Heero or Wufei could do anything. Both Heero and Wufei had their jaws to the floor, there was no way she could pull a dirty joke that was involved with colored ink. Rei and Relena had vanished in thin air though they did see two silhouettes of two what looks like Gundams.

» § «

Duo was watching from the upstairs window grinning he knew something that the others didn't know. He debated whether he should tell them that the vice foreign minister is alive and well, then he came to a conclusion that he won't tell, he had made a promise to Rei that he won't tell. Now he's going to have to deal with an angry Heero and Wufei, oh this isn't going to be good, especially Wufei, Heero well he might just shoot him for the hell of it. But it was fun while it lasted.


End file.
